Love in a Void
by lonely-planet-girl
Summary: Named after one of my favorite songs. Just a love story about my two favorite Characters: NightCrawler and Storm.
1. Chapter 1

Note: I don't own any characters, just the story line. This was just a story I was working

on out of boredom. Enjoy and R/R.

* * *

><p>Nightcrawler and Storm sat outside the Xavier mansion, enjoying summer afternoon. She wore<p>

sunglasses and a red two-piece bathing suit, while he wore a simple pair of swim shorts. Often shy about his

appearance -even around other mutants- but around her, he was a little more confident.

" Wanna go for a dip?" she asked.

" No thank you. I prefer sitting," he replied, smiling.

She tossed her glasses aside, and did a perfect dive into the clear, cool water. She slowly rose out, water drops

dripping

off her bare back; he quickly turned in shyness; his thoughts wondering to a direction he wasn't ready to go to.

Though, he had been close numerous times.

There were times when they've flirted, but he was sure she only saw him as a friend. Nothing more.

" Come join me, Kurt," she teased. He liked that she used his real name. They often did.

" It's okay, I prefer sitting."

" We can play water tag."

" No fun. I always win," he boasted.

" Maybe I'll get lucky." She gave him a wink.

He smiled, thinking, then, BAMF! He splashed behind her, tossing the water in her face. She playfully kept trying to

splash him back, but he continued with the teleporting around the pool and from tree to tree.

" You're cheating!"

" You knew this was how I played."

She turned away, angry; he sighed. He climbed off the tree and entered the pool. " I'm sorry-"

Before he could finish apologizing, she finally got her revenge and splashed him back.

" Can't believe you fell for that!"

" I'll never believe you again!" His turn now to be angry.

" I'm sorry, Kurt. Forgive me?"

She threw her arms around his neck, embracing him. He wasn't really mad, but why mess up a chance for a free

hug?

" I'll never be mad at you, Ororo."

" You are such a sweetheart!" She brought his face closer to hers; close enough to almost kiss.

He was ready to tell her something very important when there was a huge splash stopped him. It seemed

Iceman made an "ice slide" from the top window down to the pool and slid right in, disturbing their moment.

" Hey guys, what's up?" he asked.

"Well, I better go change," Storm said, grabbing a nearby towel and heading back up the lawn. Nightcrawler

stared after her.

* * *

><p>I know its not much now, but stay tuned for more.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Trying my best to keep this story up to date. I'm working on other stuff as well. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The Professor gave him a room for as long as he wanted to stay. As long as Storm stayed, he stayed. He decorated<p>

the four walls with posters from the Circus he performed in back in Munich. There was a special picture he wanted to

hang up, but was afraid to. It was a picture taken last winter of him and Storm posing in front of a ice sculpture of an

Angel. He kept it under his pillow where it would be the last he sees before he falls asleep and the first thing he

sees when he wakes up. He rested on his bed, totally lost in his thoughts...

* * *

><p><em>A year ago <em>

_The X-Men had joined forces with arch-enemies Magneto and Mystique. Their mission was to find this Stryker who _

_has kidnapped Cyclops, the Professor, and some of the children. They set up camp in a wooded area. The girls have a _

_tent; the boys; and they were sure to keep a close eye on Magneto's in case he tried anything while they slept._

_Storm turned in a little earlier than the others. She was wondering if the Professor was o.k. or if he can even hear her_

_thoughts._

_" Hello," Nightcrawler said, actually knocking on the tent. " Just here to wish you a good night."_

_" Goodnight," she giggled. " You can stay if you want. I don't mind."_

_He hide the excitement he felt, sitting next to her. _

_" Tell me, Kurt," she rested her head on his lap; his face grew hot. " What was Germany like?"_

_" It was amazing really. The winters there were extraordinary. I grew up on a farmland just outside of Munich. _

_According to my adoptive parents I was found in a river. I only wish now you could meet them. You'd love them."_

_" Do you wish you could meet your real parents?"_

_" Sometimes I imagine they are like me." _

_" Beautiful?" she said, smiling up at him. That comment alone made him blush harder. _

_" I'm not beautiful; you are, though."_

_" Thank you. What did you do in the Circus?"_

_" Well," he began," I was a trapeze artist. My act was the highlight of the show. I remember it quite vividly, how they _

_cheered, and gasped- mainly at my appearance. You get use to it after a while." _

_She muttered something he couldn't understand. He looked down at her and she had fallen asleep. His tail gently _

_stroked her right cheek as she slept; she gave him a quick smile._

_Jean and Rogue were ready to call it a night. They opened the tent to find Night Crawler in a sitting position, his tail and_

_arms wrapped around her shoulders. Both were asleep. When she woke the next morning, she was happy to see him _

_still by her side. _

* * *

><p>I am working on the other chapters. The other X-Men will be making small cameos soon.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

The story is mostly Storm and Nightcrawler. I put in the X-Men to add more to the story. Read/Review. Thank you.

* * *

><p>" Kurt, you're still awake?" The Professor asked, entering the bedroom.<p>

" Yes, sir. I was just... thinking."

" About what may I ask?"

" You know, I bet," he said rather embarrassed.

The Professor tried not to make a habit of reading their minds; however, Kurt's was extremely active tonight. " You

are right, I do know. You are wondering if she feels the same way about you, correct?"

His eyes widen in surprised, causing The Professor to chuckle. " That's exactly what I was thinking. You think

maybe you could...?"

" As much as I like to help you, Kurt," he said, serious. " In time, it has to be her that is willing to share her

feelings. Not a simple trick of the mind."

He nodded, sadly. " Its just it might be easier to tell her how I feel, if I knew how she felt about me. I don't know.

What should I do, Professor? I'm too scared to ask her."

" Kurt, you can't let fear get in the way of your true feelings. No matter how it works out, you have been a great

friend since Jean died. And she will never forget that."

" Yeah, I guess so."

" Get some rest Kurt."

" Goodnight, Professor.

" Goodnight Kurt."

Nightcrawler closed his eyes, thinking about he and Storm living on that same farmhouse he grew up on.

Together in his mind's eye, they sat on the porch, watching the animals run and play out on the open field. Why

did dreams have to end?

* * *

><p>The next day called for clear skies. A massive rain cloud formed over the garden, sprinkling it with a strong down<p>

pour. Storm found herself making small tornados at the end of the lawn, carefully dodging the trees Jean and her

had planted in their first years here.

" Normally the Danger Room would be the best bet for this kind of practicing," The Professor said, joining her on

the balcony.

" Oh, sorry. Just giving the plants some water," she explained. The clouds and tornados vanished quicker than

they came.

" I remember when you and Jean planted those. Scott tried helping, but it wasn't exactly one of his favorite past

times," he said, looking fondly at the various flowers and colors

" Yeah," she sighed. " Its so strange without her. I mean, she was always like a sister to me, and now..."

" Yes, we all miss her. She would want us to be strong and happy. I've noticed a little happiness when you smile

these days."

Storm smiled bashfully. " What are you implying, Professor?"

" I'm not implying anything, but you are never without a smile when around a certain someone," he said.

" Kurt has been the greatest friend. I honestly don't know how I would get on without him. Not sure if I see any-

thing beyond friendship though."

" I understand. You must not leave his feelings hanging though."

" Yeah, I know."

He gave her a smile before heading back inside. She sat on the ledge, thinking. The Professor knew how she

_really _felt about him, but she couldn't bring herself to have those feelings, fearing if getting close to anyone, she'd

lose them forever.

* * *

><p>Working on the next chapter. More X-Men cameos soon enough. Stay tuned.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

A little more action and suspense in this chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Bobby and Rogue decided to call it a day and spend their free time in spend it down town, shopping. Little did they<p>

know, was that Mutants were put on high alert by Trask and sent out Sentinels. He issued an capture of mutants-

dead or alive. The first Sentinel l fired a missile without warning straight at the food court where they were Bobby

managed to freeze that missile before it did any immediate damaged.

" Get these people out of here!" he ordered to Rogue, who escorted people to safety.

" Go away, Mutie!" one person said as Rogue approached him. She rolled her eyes, having no time to play their hate

games.

" Just take cover!" she yelled.

" MUTANTS ARE UNDER ARREST! PLEASE SURRENDER!" The Sentinel boomed in a thundering voice. Two more

arrived, causing more chaos on the streets. Bobby did what he could to hold them off before the others show up.

He froze the feet of one, trapping it momentarily. A giant explosion went off nearby, sending Bobby flying through

the air, landing on the curb outside the restaurant.

" SURRENDER MUTANT!" Firing another shot.

Suddenly a vicious hail storm came crashing down on them, breaking pieces of the Sentinel off. The X-Jet landed

on a rooftop, and the X-Men came out, ready to fight.

" Find Bobby and Rogue!," Cyclops said to Nightcrawler.

He nodded before BAMFing down to the streets below. He carried Rogue and Bobby held on to his arm; all three

vanishing, narrowly missing them.

Wolverine jumped on the head of one and began clawing away at the wiring. Two more showed up. One aimed

its hand at Wolverine, ready to fire, but he jumped back onto the building, and the missile hit the Sentinel,

decapitating it.

" Good one!" he snickered.

Cyclops slowed down one of the new arrivals with his beam. And Storm created two tornados strong enough to

use the floating debris as weapons to destroy the Sentinels. Nightcrawler observed the ground; everyone was

either hiding or gone. He looked up and saw Storm ready to perform a lightening strike, but behind her one of

those things aimed right at her back.

" NO!" he screamed, BAMFing. He caught her in mid-air but the shot still managed to hit them both. They fell

straight on to the road, hitting her head hard on the curb.

" No, no," he said cradling her limp body. " Please, don't be dead."

" Kurt, take her back to the Mansion!" Scott shouted.

He nodded, holding her body close to him and vanishing.

" Kurt, what's happened? " The Professor asked, as Nightcrawler appeared out of thin air, holding Storm's body.

" Professor, she is hurt, help her, please!" he pleaded, tearfully.

" I'll do what I can. What happened?"

" O-one of those-things- j-just," he couldn't finished due to the tears.

" It's O.K., I'll do my best, Kurt, meanwhile stay out here."

The Professor went back into the room where Storm laid, leaving Nightcrawler kneeling on the floor, crying his

eyes out, if anything were to happen to her, he wouldn't be able to survive without her. Nor would he want to.

She was his whole world.

* * *

><p>Working on the next chapter. Coming soon<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

There was nothing anybody could do, not even The Professor. She was put into a deep coma. Nightcrawler was

devastated about what had happened, and how close he was in helping her. Of course, nobody blamed him. He

stayed by her side, night and day, day and night, never leaving for a second. He'd often fall asleep with her hand in

his hand, caressing it, hoping that it would wake her up. He read her some of his favorite passages from the Bible to

her- King Solomon being his favorite. Storm was the only thing on his mind at the point, how he should have told

her how he felt about her. Why was he so afraid?

The others would sometimes stay by his side, patting his shoulders or giving him words of encouragement. He

wanted thanked them for their support and how much it means to him to have them around. But for now,

Storm was all he cared about. Soon days turned to weeks, and she showed no signs of waking up anytime soon.

His thoughts flew back to when Jean passed away, how very close they were to getting intimate...

* * *

><p><em>" Ororo? " Nightcrawler asked, knocking on the door; he wasn't about to go in, unannounced.<em>

_" Kurt," she replied, sniffing and wiping her eyes. She patted the bed, motioning him to seat with her. He sat beside her_

_putting his left arm over her shoulder. He could tell she was hurting; her best friend was gone._

_" I'm sorry about, Doctor Grey," he said softly._

_" Thank you," she looked up at him with glassy eyes, their faces inches apart. " Thank you for being here, Kurt. You _

_have no idea how much this means to me." _

_" Anything for you."_

_She leaned in- placing her hand on the nape of his neck, pushing him closer to her, their lips touching. Nightcrawler _

_thought her lips felt like soft velvet; he kissed back, harder. He didn't want this to stop, but he knew it must, it wasn't_

_right, she wasn't in her right state of mind, but he went on kissing her anyway. _

_Her hands went up his shirt, her finger tips tracing over the numerous tattoos on his body. God, how he loved her _

_touch._

_They fell back on the bed, kissing harder, and their passion rapidly growing, suddenly..._

_" What?" she asked, as he broke the kiss._

_" I'm sorry, Ororo, I can't go any further than it already has," he whispered._

_She nodded, sadly. " Will you stay with me anyway?"_

_He did, holding her hand on his lap, their heads resting on each other. Neither one mention this moment, least not to_

_the others. It was always on their mind, it was a special moment they were glad to have it._

* * *

><p>Updating as soon as possible. Thank you.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for lack of updating. I have been extra busy working on other stories. And like always, enjoy!

* * *

><p>" <em>Our father who art in Heaven.." <em>The beads of his rosary flipping in his blue fingers as he said the pray.

He must've been saying that very same pray for the past 3 weeks; this was all in the Lord's hands now.

" How are you feeling?"

Nightcrawler looked up to see Wolverine standing in the door way, arms crossed over his chest. Though they a

solid friendship grown close since they met, Nightcrawler never saw him cry. He hid his feelings well ; if only he

could, but always let his emotions get the best of him.

" I don't know how to feel, really," he replied, sadly. " I guess sadness would be the best word for it. Have you

ever had someone you care for in a situation like this?"

Wolverine pulled up a chair. " I never been close to anyone as far as I know. They- the X-Men- are the closest

thing I have to a family. Thought I _did _have someone very dear to me..."

He paused.

" Yes?"

Wolverine raised an eyebrow. " They are gone now, never to come again. And I know exactly what you are going

through, Kurt, trust me. We all care for one another. Storm will pull through."

" Thanks."

He gave Nightcrawler a pat on the back. As Wolverine was about to leave, he turned to see Nightcrawler,

continuing his praying. His eyes teared up, knowing how much it hurt seeing someone you love near death and

how helpless you feel when you are only inches away from them.

He was once again alone in that room, the only sounds of the beads moving, the machines beeping.

" I'm sorry this happened to you," he began, caressing her hand. " I'm sorry. I really wish I was quicker into

helping you, but..." He sniffed, forcing himself to finish. " ... I.. I have something to say that I should have said

before but was to afraid- afraid of rejection. All my life I had to deal with rejection, people calling me freak, or

women screaming in fear at my appearance. I wanted to say- that if you wake up now, I promise I will give you

whatever you want in the world. Since the day we meet, I knew that I wanted to be with you. I love you, and

please come back to me Ororo, please. It was your beauty, strength, humor, and honesty that attracted me to

you. I don't plan on being with anyone else, no matter what happens, you are forever in my heart."

He leaned in to her ear and whispered: " I love you, with all my heart and soul. I'll be waiting for you, my love."

Then kissed her earlobe.

* * *

><p>Short chapter but hopefully you like. Thank you for reading. FavoriteRead/Review. Next Chapter up soon. Sorry for the delay.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the delay in the last chapter. Been working on other stories as well. Hope you enjoy this chapter and the story itself. R/R.

* * *

><p>He'd been watching the students playing in the pool from his room window. They looked so happy, enjoying the<p>

sunshine and the cool water. No cares in the world. Not to say they didn't care, in fact they would often come and

visit Storm, even sitting with Nightcrawler and chatting. He knew they had lives to led ( Storm was his life), they

must live life to the fullest. Who knew what tomorrow would bring?

Numerous times they asked him to join them by the pool; he politely refused.

" Not until she wakes," he said.

Days flew by, and if he looked normal, he'd probably have a full grown beard by now.

" _You are normal to me, Kurt." _Storm always told him that whenever he doubted his appearance. He wished many

times to look more like Scott, or Logan.

_" You are beautiful to me, Kurt." _He will treasure those words until the end of time.

" I know he is testing me," he said, stroking Storm's cheek with his tail. " Seeing how much I can take before I fall.

I don't think I can fall any further. He can throw whatever he damn well pleases at me, but I will never give up on

you or us. Nothing will tear me away from you."

He kissed her softly on the lips for the longest of time; he couldn't part even a second from her. Meanwhile,

outside the warm, summer sky started to change into a grey and blacken sky. The students immediately exited

the pool as rain poured.

Nightcrawler continued kissing her, something pushed him deeper into her mouth; it was her hands. They were

massaging his neck. He opened his eyes and saw Storm staring back at him.

" Ororo?" he mumbled, but she wouldn't let him break the kiss. She placed her hands on his cheeks and kissed

him harder.

" I've missed you so much," he said, happily. " I've missed-"

" Kurt," she said, putting her finger against his lips. " Don't speak. Kiss and hold me please."

He wrapped his arms- and tail- around her body and planted his lips on hers. The students and the rest of the

X-Men joined them. Storm broke their kiss and hugged everyone, though, she still felt a little dizzy and tired.

Nightcrawler smiled as Storm greeted her friends. He glanced at the Professor, who gave him a smile.

" Let us leave Storm to rest," Professor X said.

Everyone left the room, except Nightcrawler who remained behind. She leaned back and smiled.

" I'll let you rest," he said.

" No, I want you to stay. Please."

Nightcrawler resumed his seat next to Storm, and held her hand.

" Kurt, I always knew you were by my side. I really didn't know was what going on around me, but I knew you

there. And I am glad you never left. You have no idea how much that meant to me."

" You are my life, Ororo. Without you, I see no reason to go on," he said softly. " I love you, with all my heart."

" Oh, Kurt, I love you too." They kissed again; he enjoyed it very much so.

" Wait," he said, quickly. " I wanna ask you something, you don't have to answer right away but..."

" Go on."

He took a deep breath. " Ororo. you are my entire world, my rock, my everything. And I want to spend the rest of

my life with you, so... will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

Storm's mouth dropped, and tears swelled in her eyes. " Yes, yes, yes!" she said, hugging and kissing him. That

night, Nightcrawler joined her on her bed, and together they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Now, to figure out where the wedding will be?

THE END

* * *

><p>Hope you like it. Sequel? Only time will tell... Who knows? Thank you!<p> 


End file.
